


Return Home

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, implied sorikai - Freeform, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: One moment she is being attached by Xehanort, and the next, she is immersed in blinding white light. Then, as if transported home, she is on a beach, with shimmering sand and sea and sky.





	Return Home

One moment she is being attached by Xehanort, and the next, she is immersed in blinding white light. There is nothing but a soundless, white void. Then, as if transported home, she is on a beach, with shimmering sand and sea and sky. It is perfectly identical to the play island on a perfect day. She can feel the difference, though. It is otherworldly quiet--no birds cawing, no fish splashing, no children laughing. Quiet and empty. Yet peaceful. All of it sinks into her like a calming lullaby, as if seeking to console her. 

At first, she’s at a loss as to where this is, but then she remembers the barest moment of pain from Xehanort’s strike. If her heart sought refuge inside Sora before, it isn’t crazy to think it sought safety again. Hadn’t the others mentioned how the Realm of Darkness was strangely connected to Destiny Islands? So maybe, this was the Realm of Light and her untouchable heart guided her here for safekeeping. She couldn’t know for sure, but it made as much sense as anything else did lately. 

If she is right, then she is stuck here without a way out, but at least she is safe. She can wait patiently for Sora to come get her. Because of course, Sora will come. Her silly, stupid, reckless Sora.  Of course, Riku will be just as willing to come for her, but unlike Sora, Riku is smart and tactical. He will prepare for the journey and search for leads on where she might and might not be whereas Sora will just take a leap, following wherever his heart leads him. That’s always how it has been. Still, it would be nice if the two of them could be together. They have worked so hard to be reunited after all. Besides, then once they found her, the three of them would be all together again. 

Beggars can’t be choosers, she supposes. She sighs, stroking over the smooth sand. She’s been a beggar for quite a while, if she’s being honest. The whole reason she tried so hard to wield her keyblade was so that she could be useful and not be left behind anymore. Yet, she was still the weakest link, and here she is all alone in need of saving for what sure as heck better be the last time.

Getting up on the tree the three of them have sat on so many times before, she closes her eyes and pretends she’s really back home. The harder she tries, the easier it is to imagine that Sora’s sitting there beside her with his stupid goofy grin. 

“You came,” she whispers. 

“Of course I did, silly.”

She laughs. He tilts his head and reaches for her hand and it warms, as if his hand is actually there. 

“No matter what, I’ll always be here to bring you back.”

She can feel her heart flutter with the truth of that statement. “I know you will.”

He’s giving her a look she can’t decipher, even though it’s her own mind’s creation. He starts to lead in before it clicks. She sucks in a breath, ready to feel his lips reach hers, but of course there is only empty air. Forgetting herself, her eyes fly open, and with it the illusion vanishes. There are tears on her face, but they are half as happy as they are sad. The sky is wide and open above her, a reminder that Sora is connected to her no matter how far apart they are physically. 

He will come for her; her heart knows it with absolute certainty. 

He will come for her, and together, they will return to Riku. 

Together they will return home.


End file.
